Feeling Unwell
by ShippingMaster15
Summary: You think nothing could bring down the great and powerful Seto Kaiba but not when hes come face to face with the cold/ flu and Mokuba will do anything to help his brother


Seto kaiba the president of Kaiba Corp his brother Mokuba kaiba the VP of the company was at work with his brother seto kaiba hasn't slept for days he has been pushing himself to finish a project for his company his brother has been worried about him and afraid he might get sick the cold hearted seto kaiba never got sick till now.

It was around the middle of the afternoon and it was around 6:00 and the young kaiba wanted to play with his brother but his big brother told mokuba never disturb him around 6 o'clock he couldn't take it any more so he knocked on the door.

"Seto can I come in" the young kaiba whispered

As he entered the room he saw his brother lying down on his desk with his computer on with a document pulled up mokuba pried over the desk to see if his brother was actually asleep he was and his brother's face was all red and he was sweating mokuba carefully shaked his shoulder the adult kaiba awoke grasping his head then looked down trying to get the image of that person standing before him he got an image it was his little brother mokuba he wiped his head then said.

"Good morning mokie did you sleep well" groaned the CEO in pain

Mokuba was confused of that his brother called him his nick name also it was 6 pm was seto losing it or he slept longer than intended to mokuba didn't get his brother sometimes so he decided to tell seto the truth.

"Um…..seto its 6 pm" said the little mokuba

He looked at the clock on his laptop and grasped his head in pain he turned off the laptop closed it then got up from his chair he felt unwell he didn't want mokuba to know that, he saw the room spinning he felt very dizzy then he managed to get to the door of his study and head towards his room when he got to his room his stomach felt like it was upside down twisting and turning he felt he could upchuck any minute and his head hurt really bad , he managed to stumble over to the bathroom it felt to him that his stomach need to get rid of some content. He waited for a few minutes then his stomach really needed acid out of there without waiting one more second he threw up in the porslen bowl letting it all out it felt good to let it out but not good enough he still felt sick to his stomach he still felt it coming up and to come out.

A few minutes later the famous CEO was done with emptying his stomach but his stomach still hurt and his head hurt as well his body was achy all over but he managed to shuffle over to his bed, seto pulled the nice tucked comforter out and laid himself inside the nice warm bed his body ached and he was cold he settled in the covers and fell asleep.

When he woke it was dark he sat himself up and looked at the clock it read 12:30am then seto laid himself back down in his nice warm bed he was really thirsty he sat himself up again brought his legs to the outside of the bed and stood up and walked over to the door of his bathroom grabbed a glass near the sink turned on the water and filled the glass he lifted the glass and drank quickly not caring if it upsetted his stomach, then he shuffled himself back to his bed.

The next morning mokuba came to wake up seto he was worried about his brother he carefully opened his brother's door he walked over to the side of setos bed and looked down at his sleeping figure setos face was all red, mokuba carefully put his hand on his brothers face it felt really hot when mokuba did this it woke his brother the CEO groaned then said.

"What are you doing mokuba, why are you touching my face" the elder sneered

With mokuba feeling his face he was worried about his brothers condition was he sick or just tired and red I don't know his brother never gave him answers to anything even his health then mokuba said.

"Seto please tell me are you sick, and tell the truth" whined the little kaiba

Seto couldn't hold it forever so he told mokuba he hasn't been feeling very well he has been puking, his head hurt, and his body ached the thing is that mokuba was shocked at his brother for not telling him he didn't feel well they told each other everything even if they weren't feeling well, like there was this one time mokuba was sick with the flu and seto was always there for him and mokuba wanted to do the same for seto.

So with seto sick mokuba decided to help him out it was around 12:00pm and it was lunch time so mokuba was thinking on what to give seto for lunch so he went in to the kitchen to see what they have he looked all around he didn't see anything seto would like, then he went into the pantry he came across a can of chicken noodle soup he looked at the can then shrugged his shoulders taking the can in hand he got the can opener and opened the can and poured it into a pot put it on the stove then turned the stove on and started to heat the soup in 5 minutes it was done and ready for seto to eat.

As mokuba was walking up the stairs to setos room trying hard not to spill the hot soup on himself when he reached setos room seto was coughing mokuba entered the room the look on setos face was like what the hell is this when mokuba placed the soup in front of him seto took a little bit in his spoon and ate it he savored the flavor of that first sip of soup then swallowed he looked at mokuba then the soup then mokuba again the elder kaiba smiled so did the youngest kaiba, then seto continued to eat.

After seto was done he laid back down to take a nap the youngest kaiba smiled and left the room to let his brother rest. It was around 3:00 o'clock and seto woke up he was hot, his stomach was upset again, and his stomach was growling it bothered him so he grasped his stomach and started sobbing quietly then got louder and louder he couldn't control it mokuba came running up the stairs and into setos room asking.

"Seto why are you crying" said mokuba a little curious

"My stomach hurts and it won't shut up" whined the CEO

Mokuba ran out of the room and came back with a small device in his hands it beeped saying it was ready then mokuba said.

"Seto open your mouth I'm taking your temperature" said the little kaiba

Seto opened his mouth and let the thermometer touch his hot lips it took a few seconds then it beeped mokuba took the thermometer from his brothers mouth it read 102.4 degrees he sneered at his brother who looked like he was going to throw up his face was pale mokuba sighed pulled his brothers blankets up and put a cold rag on his head then left then came back with a book in hand sat in the chair next to his brothers bed and started reading then kaiba gently drifted into a sleep.

The next time kaiba woke was around 4:00 am and mokuba was sleeping next to him in the chair he was snoring a little kaiba smiled and started coughing it woke his little brother mokuba yawned stretching and looked at his brother and asked.

"Are you ok seto do you need anything" said mokuba willingly

Kaiba shook his head and softly groaned and turned over and had a coughing fit then fell asleep mokuba left the room to his own. Around 5o' clock am groaning tossing and turning He had an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. His irritated stomach woke him from his restless sleep feeling hot and sweaty he just could not stay still.


End file.
